


So close yet so far

by ZenHeyerdall



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenHeyerdall/pseuds/ZenHeyerdall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Como siempre, cuando me alejo de ti, tomo dentro de mí tu mundo y tu vida, y así es como puedo sostenerme por más tiempo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close yet so far

 

_Óyeme con los ojos ya que están distantes los_ _oídos_

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Aquellas eran las sensaciones que Alex sentía cuando estaba con Nico, aunque no estuviesen mucho tiempo a solas no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo, como si de algún modo estuviesen en diferentes mundos, lejos el uno del otro aunque en realidad estaban en el mismo cuarto.

A veces lo atribuye a su sordera, por eso dedica gran parte de su tiempo libre a aprender el lenguaje de signos, hay muchas cosas que le gustaría poder decirle, tantas que no estaba segura de que fueses capaz de recordarlas todas.

Lo primero de todo, sería decirle que no le tenía miedo, ahora podía admitir que Nina había tenido razón cuando le dijo que Nic en realidad era buena persona y no podía estar más de acuerdo, pese a la apariencia que mostraba al mundo los que le conocían sabían que Nicolás Brown en realidad.

"No eres tan malo como crees que eres", esa sería la primera frase que le dijese.

Tenía la sensación de que Nico se consideraba una especie de monstruo y que su vida no valía la pena, por ello no le importaría darla por otros, porque para eso existía, para anteponer su vida a la de los humanos y darla para que ellos siguiesen viviendo. Y Alex pensaba lo contraria, sabia que si algún día él desaparecía lo echaría de menos.

Aunque también sabia, que inevitablemente ella debería dejarlo, a ambos en realidad, cada día que pasaba le costaba más pensar en esa idea, no quería irse pero tendría que hacerlo, por ella.

Pero lo aplazaba y lo aplazaría hasta que Nico la echase, no le importaba terminar como Verónica, aunque no podía evitar pensar en ella y hasta sentirse un poco celosa, ¿tan importante había sido para él?

La mayoría del tiempo, Alex pensaba que él no se daba cuenta de su existencia o si lo hacía, la ignoraba. Todo y que a veces le sorprendían los pequeños detalles que le dedicaba, como cuando él la ayudó con las pastillas cuando ella empezó a tener aquellas visiones que la atormentaban y que en aquellos instantes no la dejaban abrir el pequeño frasco que contenía lo único que podía calmarla.

O como cuando en  _Bastard_  Nico apareció en el momento exacto para evitar que le hiciesen daño.

Solo que había una cosa que Alex no sabía, un detalle que desconocía y que prácticamente era un secreto para todos menos para él.

Durante un momento deseo de verdad, con todas sus fuerzas, por una vez en su vida. Cuando Alex cantó por primera vez, Nico vio que todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de su actuación y de su voz y también podía ver como ella disfrutaba cantando y como sonreía.

Era la primera vez, desde que la conocía que la veía feliz, sin miedo ni preocupaciones, sin las alucinaciones provocadas por las drogas que Barry le obligaba a tomar.

Era Alex, simplemente era ella, como tenia que haber sido antes de todo.

Y se sintió mal, porque aunque desease oír su voz nunca podría, podía intentar entender que decían sus labios pero nunca sabría como seria su voz y como seria oírle cantar.

Pero le bastaba con verla tan feliz, se quedaría con su sonrisa para siempre y la atesoraría en secreto, sin decir nada a nadie porque era lo mejor para todos.

No quería que Alex terminase como Verónica, no podría vivir con ello, ni podría soportar perder a una persona de ese modo de nuevo.

La observaría en la distancia, cuando ella no se diese cuenta, velaría por ella, la protegería porque no deseaba que nadie más le hiciese daño pero nunca diría nada.

Era lo mejor para ella, que fuese feliz aunque fuese lejos de él, viviría mas.


End file.
